


On The Rooftops

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, She Almost Does, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but stops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 16: BlueMukoro could feel Sayaka’s earnest blue eyes falter slightly, as they gazed straight at her. Her mouth opened to say the words it’s nothing but instead, she let out a strangled sob.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 24
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	On The Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicidal thoughts  
> If this may be triggering, do not read on.

Mukoro shivered, chills spreading down her back. She stared down at the gravel and stone underneath her, stretching down to the city streets below.

Should she do it?

No one would miss her. Not her classmates. Not her so called friends. Not Makoto. Not even Sayaka. She knew the only reason people tolerated her was because of her affiliation with Junko, because she was the sister of the Ultimate Fashionista.

Junko herself… well, if her jumping caused her the despair she craved, she would be satisfied. She would do anything for her sister.

It would hurt. It would finally be all over.

Maybe they’d actually give a fuck when she was dead, huh?

Her lips twisted into a sort of half-smile. She dangled her legs over the roof, ready to slip off, then changed her mind and stood again, legs bent.

_ Jump,  _ her mind urged her.  _ Jump, go on. _

“Ikusaba-chan! W-what are you doing?” It was Sayaka. The girl ran up to her, blue hair flying behind her in the wind.

This wasn’t meant to happen. She wasn’t meant to get caught. She was meant to jump and be splattered to a pulp on the concrete below, unrecognizable, gone in the light.

_ She was a failure, a failure, a failure. She couldn’t even kill herself right. _

Her eyes hardened, but she could feel pinpricks of water emerge from the corners of her eyes.

“Nothing,” she said, stepping away from the edge of the roof. “Just… sightseeing.”

“...Mukoro?” Sayaka took a hesitant step forward, putting her hand on her shoulder. “Y-you can tell me if something is wrong, I promise.”

They locked eyes. Mukoro could feel Sayaka’s earnest blue eyes falter slightly, as they gazed straight at her. She fidgeted slightly. “Maizono-chan…” Her mouth opened to say the words  _ it’s nothing  _ but instead, she let out a strangled sob.

She collapses into a sitting position, curling up into a ball. She can feel herself shaking, tears leaking through the corners of her eyes. She can feel someone hugging her, and leans into the touch, and they stay there together in silence.


End file.
